A Winchester's thing
by Ibrahil
Summary: Sam es un marica, o al menos eso piensa Dean, pero aparentemente el tambien lo es, la cuestion es que han pasado 34 años de su vida para que por fin comience a descubrirlo.
1. Chapter 1

A Winchester's thing

Autora: Ibrahil

Rating: NC-17

Warnings/Kink: Panties!Sam, Pissing leve, barebacking,todo lo que salga de esta macabra mente asi que aténganse a las consecuencias...muahahahahahaha *se supone es una risa maligna*

Category:Wincest. Spoilers: Todos los capitulos desde la primera hasta el ultimo de la sexta.

Summary: Sam es un marica, o al menos eso piensa Dean, pero aparentemente el tambien lo es, la cuestion es que han pasado 34 años de su vida para que por fin comience a descubrirlo.

Todo empezó con una...mas bien por una casualidad. Estaban cazando un Malboro en baja California, el sol era horroroso, y la criatura ya había matado tres victimas desde que habían llegado allí, Dean estaba jodidamente frustrado, hasta las pelotas del bicho, y Sam...pues Sam no se había quejado un momento, estaba tan feliz con volver a la caza de nuevo que no se quejaba, aunque era claro que no se sentía bien con las muertes que no había podido evitar, estaba muy emocionado por la criatura que enfrentaban

- Es que joder Dean, ¡Un Malboro! En serio nada mejor que esto…

Y Dean con su cara de _"¿Qué coño te pasa mojigato de mierda?"_ pero sin decir nada, mas que la dirección y como matarlo, que según Sam era un poco decepcionante matar una criatura así.

Pero aun así había estado de acuerdo, luego de que habían notado que el monstruo solo mataba jovencitas que recién acaban de perder la virginidad.

Así que todo fue una casualidad, un poco grande, y extraña, pero casualidad al fin. La criatura se movía rápido para ser tan grande, joder que casi volaba, y ahora se estaban ocultando en un pequeño cajón de basura, esperando que la cosa no les encontrara, y como por casualidad, por que todo fue así, Dean bajo la mirada a su hermano, ambos agachados sobre el metal sucio, y fue así como lo vio. Al principio no sabía que carajo era, ni siquiera paso por su mente que seria _"eso"._ Así que se inclino un poco hacia delante, observando con atención, el pequeño trozo de tela que sobresalía del pantalón de Sam.

- ¿QUE MIERDA ES ESA? – grito, tan fuerte que Sam salto hacia delante, pegándose un coscorrón con el metal que duraría probablemente toda una semana y por supuesto….

- ROARRRRRRRRRRRRR… - el monstruo

Después de eso todo fue muy confuso, Sam empujándolo fuera del "escondite" y luego ambos corriendo por la calle desierta de esa parte del pueblo, con una planta gigante pisándoles el culo mientras huían despavoridos, bueno Dean, por que Sam tenia una sonrisa y no dejaba de voltear como un friki atrás, emocionado de que el Malboro los persiguiera, ya Dean se encargaría de meterle un golpe en la frente por idiota.

Cuando lograron salir de la oscuridad y llegar a un claro en un bosque Dean no sabia si sentirse seguro o no. Sam se apoyo sobre sus rodillas antes de voltear a buscar el monstruo que no se podía ver por ningún lugar cerca de allí.

- Wow, nos salvamos. – respiro agitadamente, subiendo con una mano sus pantalones de manera distraída.

- Si…eso… - susurro Dean, mirando la mano de Sam y recordando la razón por la que había gritado, su cuerpo llenándose de una ira que nunca pensó que sentiría. – No me habías dicho que eras gay. – menciono como cuando se habla del clima, de pasada, una manera de crear conversación.

- ¿EH? – pregunto Sam asombrado, girándose a su hermano. – No soy gay. – afirmo, mirando enfadado a Dean.

- ¿Ah no? – pregunto de manera irónica, pero su rostro no perdiendo esa expresión severa.

- No se de que hablas, Dean. – respondió Sam, cruzándose de brazos.

- Estoy muy seguro que lo sabes. – la voz de Dean comenzó a sonar peligrosa para Sam, que frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿te molesta tener un hermano gay? – pregunto, molestándose con Dean a tal punto que ya ni quería verle a la cara. – Esto es por lo que no te lo dije.

- No es eso de lo que esto se trata. – su voz se ablando un poco al notar el enfado en su hermano menor. – Puedo aceptar que seas gay, me importa una mierda a quien te folles…pero…pero...

- ¿Pero que Dean? ¿No puedes tolerar que a tu hermano le guste que le den por el culo? - pregunto, sonriendo malicioso hacia Dean, aunque no podía evitar sentir molestia.

Dean intenta contestarle, pero no sabe que diablos decir a eso, no tiene puta idea de que decir a eso, ni de cómo explicar que sus mejillas se caliente y sus manos suden. Afortunadamente el rugido del monstruo les detuvo, haciéndoles correr de nuevo.

Esa noche, o el resto de ella, fue extraña para ambos Winchester, que apenas y se bañaron cayeron como pelmazos en las camas de agua del motel de mierda de turno. No fue sino hasta el mediodía siguiente cuando Dean regresaba a la habitación que Sam y el se vieron por primera vez desde aquel incidente, Dean traía el periódico y el desayuno para ambos.

- Soy homosexual desde que puedo recordar Dean…nunca me gusto Jess…pero ella lo sabia…y luego las otras chicas…solo fue para aparentar… - le escucho el mayor a Sam susurrar.

- Eso no es lo que me molesta. – respondió Dean, poniendo la comida en la mesa y sacando un taco y una cerveza para acomodarla en la mesa y sentarse.

- Entonces ¿Qué es? – inquirió Sam sentándose a la mesa también, tenia treinta años, no tenia por que sentirse como un niño pequeño con Dean, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir que el rechazo de Dean en esa parte tan importante de su vida le doliera, era su hermano mayor después de todo.

- Levántate. – escucho a su hermano ordenarle, viendo como este se cruzaba de brazos, con expresión amenazante. – Dije que te levantes Sam.

- ¡No! – gruño cruzándose de brazos el también.

- Bien. – Dean hizo algo que le sorprendió, abrió el periódico y se puso a leer.

- ¿No vas a decirme? – pregunto Sam sin dejar de observar la expresión concentrada de su hermano.

- …

- Dean…

- …

- No puedes ignorarme toda la vida…

- …

- Dean…

- …

- Bien.

Ese fue el final de esa discusión por ahora.

Era tarde en la noche dos días después del suceso, Sam tenia ceniza en el cabello y Dean tenia baba venenosa por todo el pecho, afortunadamente sobre la ropa.

- Deberías quitarte eso. – dijo Sam, poniendo sus manos sobre su hermano para ayudarle a quitársela, preguntándose por que le temblaban tanto las manos.

- Esta bien, ya me la quito yo. – gruño Dean apartándole las manos. - Oye Sam… - comenzó a decir Dean.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el Winchester mientras se sacudía el cabello largo que casi le llegaba por los hombros.

- Creo que deberías afeitarte. – y dios suena tan marica diciendo eso, que hasta le provoca meterse una bala entre las cejas pero…tiene razón.

- ¿Qué? No voy a afeitarme, me gusta mi cabello así. – gruño peinándose hacia atrás.

Dean suelta una risita.

- Tú cabello no, perra, me refiero a tu barba. – indico señalándose su propia barbilla con su mano.

Sam se acaricio la barbilla, sintiendo que de verdad comenzaba a crecerle de manera exagerada.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto, mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

- Pues por que me hace sentir viejo…prefiero que andes con tu cara de bebe por ahí. – le gruñe Dean, alejándose hacia el Impala, dejando a Sam haciendo un puchero mientras no deja de tocarse el rostro.

- Cretino.

- Tenemos un caso. – anuncio Dean entrando en el nuevo motel, este no tenia camas de agua, de hecho solo tenia una cama que Sam se rehusaba a compartir con su hermano, así que había terminado durmiendo en una colchoneta en el piso…

_- Creo que tiene chinches – le dijo a su hermano mientras se rascaba el culo._

_- No seas mujercita Sam, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? – pregunto con una risita desde la cama, desnudo en toda su gloria como tenia décadas no dormía, aunque la palabra década estaba totalmente prohibida en su diccionario._

_- ¿Qué me piquen el…? ¿Sabes que? Vete a dormir y déjame en paz._

_- Buenas noches Sam._

_- Jodete._

Lo primero que ve Dean al entrar es a Sam con su carita de bebe, totalmente afeitado y sonríe, han pasado una semana y afortunadamente Sam ha vuelto a afeitarse, eso es buena señal.

- ¿Un caso? – pregunta Sam, levantándose de la cama donde había estado viendo televisión.

- Si, un caso…"_De acuerdo a James McAvoy, la criatura que lo ataco tenia alas y era gigante como un pterosaurio, con filosos dientes y una especie de cola" _eso es raro para mi. – termino lanzándole el periódico a Sam.

- "_El señor McAvoy esta internado en el hospital militar de Ohio, debido a su condición de soldado retirado…"_ wow…tiene sesenta años Dean. – señala Sam alzando las cejas y viendo a su hermano.

- ¿Y? – pregunta, como un idiota según Sam, que solo niega con la cabeza.

- ¿Y?

- Si, ¿Y? eso dije no me copies. – gruño sentándose a la mesa.

Sam le dio una mirada de reproche.

- Puede que solo este loco.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

- Si Dean.

- Bien, tenemos un caso. Ahora mueve tu culo, tenemos que ir a la casa de ese viejo patriota. – anuncio, comenzando a desnudarse para cambiarse a su traje de federal.

Sam suspiro y se metió al baño. Y como la primera vez, volvió a pasar por casualidad.

Dean abrió la maleta de Sam para buscar un poco de colonia pija que su hermano se ponía por todo el cuerpo y que hacia hormonar a cualquier cosa que tuviera un coño.

Fue así como la encontró. Tomándola entre sus manos nerviosamente, preguntándose si estaría limpia, cuantos años Sam llevaba con ella, cuanto tiempo había pasado usando esa cosa bajo su nariz.

- Dean ¿Tienes shampoo nuevo? – escucho a Sam preguntar desde la ducha.

Dean carraspeo, nervioso, guardando todo en el bolso de Sam.

- Eres una mujer Sam, es el puto sexto shampoo que te gastas estos dos meses. – gruño Dean sacando el shampoo de repuesto de su maleta.

- ¡Claro que no! – gruño en su defensa el menor saliendo del baño. Dejando a Dean con la boca por el suelo.

- ¿Qué mierda es esa? – pregunto palabra por palabra.

Sam no puede hacer nada mas que verle…normal, calmado y sereno.

- Se llama gorro Dean, usualmente lo usamos para no mojarnos el cabello. – explica, tomando el shampoo de la mano de su estupefacto hermano y entrando de nuevo al baño, liberando su cabello del gorro de plástico.

Dean no puede creerlo. Pero tienen un caso y necesitan ocuparse de el.

Pasan cuatro días intentando salir de allí, de ese pueblo que comienza a enfermarles, el problema es que no consiguen a la criatura, y cuando hablan por cuarta vez con el anciano este le dice que en realidad se engancho con una rama y eso causo la grave herida. Dean casi lo mata, pero Sam le detiene.

Ahora están en un caso mas difícil, cazando una bandada de cuarenta vampiros, por ahora llevan diez muertos, pero uno de ellos es un antiguo y ha logrado que le persigan por tres pueblos, así que así es como terminan en Canadá, pasando ilegalmente la frontera y dejando el Impala, con gritos y lloriqueos de parte del mayor Winchester por que hay que decirlo todo, en casa de una amigo de Bobby.

Así es como llegan a Ottawa, con pasaporte falso y Sam con las rodillas temblándole, si aun, por que están en un puto circo de payasos. Es muy tonto, y Dean aun se descojona de la risa que le da, pero Sam no por eso les tiene menos miedo.

- Vamos Sam, no seas marica, de acuerdo a Rufus esas cosas se esconden aquí…así que cuidado… - le advierte señalando a un payaso que se acerca, haciendo que Sam se paralice un poco.

- Dean…no creo que estén aquí… - dice sin apartar los ojos del payaso.

- Oh vamos… - se ríe el menor dándole una nalgada que deja al menor mas aterrado aun, con sus piernas temblándole.

Matan a los tres vampiros que se escondían allí, y Sam termina con una cortada fea en el brazo, cortesía del asqueroso vampiro que se disfrazaba de payaso, al cual Sam le corto la cabeza temblando un poco.

- Tienes treinta Sam.

- Cállate Dean.

- Algunas veces desearía tener una vida normal… - susurra Sam, mientras se cose la herida, sin darse cuenta de la mirada que Dean le da.

- ¿Algunas veces? – le escucha preguntar, pero no puede verle por que esta a su espalda.

- Si…veces como esta…me gustaría tener una casa a la que volver…y poder dormir en una cama normal…ya sabes…solo digo…es estúpido. – masculla, levantándose para tomar el licor y rociarse un poco en el brazo.

- Podríamos tenerlo… - escucha decir a Dean, y eso a Sam le deja bastante sorprendido.

- ¿En serio? ¿Hablas en serio? – pregunta, con esa vocecita que a Dean le retuerce el corazón de amor, pero que nunca dirá por que el no es una mujer.

- Claro, así podrías esconder tus tangas en un lado donde yo no las vea. – dice como de pasada, quitándose la chaqueta manchada en sangre y entrando al baño, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta por que total solo va a lavar la chaqueta en el lavamanos.

Sam queda estupefacto, ni siquiera sabe que decir, y es cuando recuerda el suceso en el caso del Malboro.

_Ambos estaban inclinados en aquel sucio y oxidado metal, Sam estaba de espaldas a Dean, podía sentir la respiración agitada de su hermano, y luego de un momento de silencio en el que Sam intentaba escuchar donde estaba o hacia donde se dirigía el asqueroso y babeante Malboro, y justo cuando creía haberlo escuchado, Dean había pegado semejante grito que le había hecho golpearse contra el metal._

Ahora Sam sabia lo que Dean había visto, su tanga negra, la que se había puesto por que según Dean, tenían esa noche libre, noche que Sam planeaba salir a algún bar gay o algo, a escondidas claro, tampoco es que ligara con nadie, a Sam solo le gustaba…bailar, dejarse llevar por la música, y si alguien se ofrecía a darle una noche romántica, Sam no se negaba, pero el no era de tener sexo con el primer hombre que se le atravesara. A menos que fuera como el ultimo tipo que le follo, hace añales, cuando estaba en la universidad, si así de tiempo tenia Sam sin follarse a un hombre.

El punto es que Dean…Dean solo ha hecho un comentario…lo que debería ser bueno… ¿o no?, Sam quiere creer que si, aunque es jodidamente difícil, por que ahora sabe que la razón del enfado de Dean es por que el usa…bueno eso…una tanga o hilo o como le llamen, no hay una razón especial, solo sabe que un día le dio curiosidad y se la coloco, una de color azul, suave y que le apretaba las caderas dolorosamente, eran de Jess, y a Sam le gusto como se sentía contra su piel.

Desde ese primer dia decidió probar diferentes tipos de telas, incluso diferentes tipos de ropa interior, no era como si Sam fuera marica y le gustara sentirse mujer, solo le gustaba la sensación contra su piel, nada mas eso.

Pero cuando creía que tenia una forma para rebatir a Dean, su cuerpo se paralizo de nuevo, de manera dolorosa recordó todas las razones por las cuales su hermano le llamaba niña, mujer o sencillamente marica.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? – pregunto Dean, llevaba un pantalón piyama, que Sam había comprado, y le habían vendido uno de mas, el cree que es por que la dependienta pensó que estaba coqueteando con ella por que le dijo que el primer pantalón que le había mostrado era demasiado pequeño…con señales hacia su polla y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, así que por eso le vendieron dos.

- ¿Eh? – pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos, mirando a su hermano.

- Que te vallas a bañar maloliente… - gruño Dean dándole una palmada para que se moviera.

Sam fue a moverse, pero movió las rodillas mal, así que ambos terminaron en el piso, en una posición de lo mas comprometedora, de esas de las que Dean diría "_Una palabra y te descuartizo mocoso de mierda (gigantor, sasquastch, cabrón, perra)"_, Sam intenta levantarse pero su brazo herido no se lo permite, y su polla esta contra ese suave culo cubierto ligeramente por la tela de algodón.

- Maldito gigantor…me aplastas…quítate… - escucha gruñir a su hermano, pero se siente bien allí, se siente jodidamente bien.

- Estoy cansado…y me duele el brazo.

- ¡Levántate! – con ese ultimo rugido Dean tira a Sam a un lado y se levanta para irse a la cama.


	2. Chapter 2

_**La verdad no se por que siempre dejo al FF de ultimo e.e joder que siempre me olvido de el**_

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

- Sam, mueve tu culo o tu polla lo que sea que estés haciendo allá atrás. – gruñe Dean asomando la cabeza por la ventana del Impala, para ver a Sam de pie, orinando a la orilla de la carretera, sus ojos se desvían a la luz titilante del Impala. _Baja batería._

- Ya voy Dean. – le escucha responder.

Pasa un minuto y luego dos minutos.

- ¡Sam que te muevas carajo! – grita golpeando la puerta del Impala sin voltear, por lo que pega un salto asustado cuando la puerta del copiloto se abre.

- Lo siento se trabo la cremallera. – pide disculpas, y son sinceras, lo que le dice que el cabrón de su hermano menor, la vasija de Lucifer, no se estaba masturbando.

Así que Dean asiente y arranca el Impala, no avanzan tres metros y el Impala se apaga.

Dean quiere matar a alguien.

- Lo siento Dean… - murmura por vez quinientos mil Sam, mientras se rasca la cabeza nervioso, sentado en el Impala, en el asiento del conductor.

- ¡Cállate! – le escucha ladrar.

- Pero Dean…la cremalle..

- ¡Que te calles! – vuelve a ladrar, así que Sam traga saliva y se recuesta contra el asiento.

Tiene medio cuerpo fuera del Impala, con su mano apoyada en la rodilla que esta sobre la grava, por que Dean y el han movido el Impala a pie toda la noche, hasta estacionarlo debajo de un acre gigante que los cubre un poco del arreciante sol…sol que…oh no…

Una fuerte lluvia comienza a caer sobre ellos, Sam casi se lanza al asiento de atrás cuando escucha a su hermano maldecir mientras cierra el capo del auto rápidamente para meterse en el Impala por el asiento del copiloto.

- Joder…que mierda… - y otra sarta de juramentos mas que solo hacen que el menor se aguante la risa.

- Estare…

- ¡No te atrevas a decir una pendejada del tipo "Estaremos bien Dean" Tengo treinta y cuatro Sam, puedo superar esta mierda y no con tu psicología barata… - Sam esta seguro que pronto le saldrá hocico y colmillos, aunque no le molestaría verle con colita eso seria tierno, y un poco marica para Sam.

- Dean…toma límpiate… - le extiende la tela mas cercana que consigue en su bolso.

El peor error de su vida.

Bueno quizás no el peor, por que ¿recuerdas el apocalipsis?, si ese si es su peor error en la vida, ese y confiar en Ruby, en beber sangre de demonio, en confiar en Max, en no escuchar a Dean, en confiar en Ava, en Jake, en no escuchar a Dean, en escuchar a Ruby cuando le dijo que Lilith era el ultimo sello, en no escuchar a Dean, en tener sexo pegging con Jess, en no escuchar a Dean, en no haber escuchado a su padre, aunque eso en cierta parte es bueno, en no escuchar a Dean, en haberse probado las tangas a Jess, y ese es el error en el que piensa ahora, en dejar que Dean confiara en Crowley y todo terminara en el sin alma matando gente a mansalva y sin razón, y finalmente en no escuchar a Dean.

Si Sam ha cometido muchos errores, pero seguramente la destrucción del mundo no es tan mala como lo que acaba de hacer orita.

Dean no se da cuenta sino hasta que ve la expresión aterrada de Sam y cuando baja la mirada nota bien que es el trapo negro, pero aparte de eso nota otra cosa, que con el agua de su frente humedeciendo la tela se acrecienta…_semen._

Un escalofrió recorre a Dean de pies a cabeza, su mano comenzando a temblar. Cierra sus ojos y respira hondo, incluso cuenta hasta diez hasta que abre los ojos y pone la tela sobre el asiento.

- Ni una palabra de esto.

Sam esta bien seguro que no dirá una palabra. Ni una.

* * *

Bobby llega en la tarde noche, casi a las seis, con su viejo mustang y una batería nueva. Bobby es genial, pero también es su padre después de todo.

- ¿Qué no sabes que siempre hay que cargar una de repuesto? – reprende a Dean como si de un niño se tratara.

- Lo siento Bobby. – Dean verdaderamente no se esta disculpando, pero no quiere que Bobby le siga echando la bronca, por que se va a hartar.

Bobby arregla el auto junto con Dean mientras Sam, Sammy, Samuel observa como un niño pequeño, al menos así se siente, Dean le da miradas que se quede quieto como cuando era pequeño, que no mueva un musculo de allí.

- ¿Qué pasa con tu hermano? – le pregunta Bobby a Dean, que le mira y niega con la cabeza.

- Cosas de hermanos.

- ¿Están peleados? – inquiere Bobby, pero es como si dijera "Jodidos Winchester" o "Idjits".

- NO, solo tuvimos un altercado por lo del carro. – lo que se traduce a _"Casi mato a Sam por que me limpie el rostro con su tanga negro lleno de semen que seguramente es del bastardo que se froto contra el y no se por que carajos me pongo celoso y mi polla da un estirón doloroso al imaginarme a Sam pegado a un tubo de stripper, bajando y subiendo por el…"_ ok, al mayor Winchester se le fue un poco la olla, pero no puede evitarlo es lo que piensa.

- Bien…espero lo superen pronto. – dice nada convencido de lo que le ha dicho Dean, y este solo puede pensar que quizás dios se equivoco y les puso de padre a Jonh en vez de a Bobby…quizás.

- ¿terminaron? – pregunto Sam acercándose cuando vio que ambos hombres le lanzaban miradas.

- Ya casi. – respondió Bobby con dificulta mientras se inclinaba a terminar de ajustar la batería.

- Ve por unas cervezas en la maleta Sam. – dice Dean moviendo la cabeza.

- ¿El sol o Bud? – pregunta Sam caminando al maletero del Impala.

- El sol, no se ni para que preguntas. – se ríe Dean.

- Cretino.

- Perra.

Bobby sonríe, estos chicos no tienen remedio.

* * *

Dean no sabe como terminaron aquí, no tiene ni puta idea, han estado buscando un Mantra desde hace dos semanas, aun no lo han conseguido, y se supone deberían estar buscándolo en el centro de Louisville, pero Sam le ha traído allí, a esa casa grande, de dos pisos, con porche y un patio mas o menos grande, el garaje es bueno, pero lo que le extraña a Dean es el cartel se vende que tiene enfrente.

- ¿Qué? – se digna a preguntar luego de cinco minutos viendo la casa, maldiciendo la hora en que le dio las llaves al niñato, no tan niñato que es Sam.

- ¿Qué te parece? – pregunta Sam, Dean sabe que esta evitando una sonrisa, y le pica la curiosidad de saber por que.

- ¿Qué me parece que? – no sabe la verdad de que esta hablando Sam, y esa semi sonrisa que tiene le esta tocando las pelotas de manera muy odiosa.

- La casa…pase buscándola en el catalogo por semanas…

Dean no sabe que es peor, que su hermano vea catálogos de casa, lo cual lo hace mas marica, por que ¿Quién diablos lee catálogos de casa? Solo las amas de casa desesperadas por que su marido, que seguramente es un bueno para nada les compre su casa de ensueño que nunca tendrán por que apenas tienen para mantener a sus hijos. O que Sam, Sammy, Samuel Winchester, haya pasado semanas buscando casas a su espalda.

- ¿Semanas? ¿Catalogo? – se atrevió a preguntar Dean, pasando saliva mientras ve como Sam se restriega las manos en los vaqueros, limpiándose el sudor probablemente.

- Por la casa Dean…tú dijiste que podíamos tener una casa. – dice, y le da esa mirada, y Dean lo odia.

- No me gusta, demasiado lejos de la gasolinera. – gruñe, arrebatándole las llaves a Sam y subiéndose en el Impala.

Sam sonríe, sonríe jodidamente feliz, Dean no ha dicho que no a la casa, bueno a la idea de tener una casa; eso lo hace tan feliz, después de todo su hermano nunca le dice que no.

* * *

La cacería les lleva a Irving,Texas, en lo mas remoto del estado. El sol les quema en la piel de manera abrasadora, y Dean sabe que su delicada piel tendrá ronchas luego, y que tendrá que usar una de esas cremas de mujer. Persiguen a un Berseker que le ha dado por correr al desierto, donde el sol es para nada piadoso con ellos.

Dean puede ver como mientras corren Sam se va cansando poco a poco, pero definitivamente el es el que se esta haciendo viejo, por que esta mas cansado que Sam, eso lo sabe. Se detiene, con la garganta seca, pero Sam sigue corriendo, no se detiene, Dean sabe por que no lo hace, sabe que aunque este muriendo Sam no se detendrá, aun se siente culpable por lo que hizo ese año sin alma, aun se siente deprimido en el interior, y asustado del infierno.

Sabe acerca de las pesadillas, por supuesto que lo sabe, le escucha, murmurar en sueños, a veces su nombre, a veces disculpas, o sencillamente sollozos de dolor. Le asusta, casi tanto como a Sam, le asusta mucho. Algunas veces siente la necesidad de abrazarle, tocarle, decirle que esta allí y que no dejara que nada le pase, pero no puede, no tiene el valor para demostrarle esa clase de amor a Sam.

- ¡Sam! ¡Sam! – grita por el, por que se esta alejando demasiado de su vista.

- ¡Casi lo tengo Dean! – grita Sam en la distancia, sin dejar de correr y respirar como un caballo. Actualmente parece uno muy grande.

Al final logra alcanzar al Berseker, le corta la cabeza y vuelve luego a cortarle la piel de oso, quemarla y regar las cenizas en un pantano, al cual Dean se cae unas cuatro veces y Sam pelea con su hermano por que un sapo se le ha metido en los pantalones.

- ¡Sácalo maldita sea! ¡Sácalo! ¡Oh por dios! – esta chillando como nena y no puede importarle menos por que esa cosa babosa esta recorriendo sus muslos. Se siente asqueroso, súper asqueroso y va a…

- Oh Dean eso es asqueroso… - gime Sam girando la cabeza con una mueca de desagrado, el sapo croando en su mano mientras su hermano vomita en el suelo.

- ¡Hey! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – la voz de un hombre les alerta y cuando voltean su mirada a el se dan cuenta que es un policía, y no un policía normal por lo que Sam puede ver cuando se acerca un poco mas.

- Cristo. – susurra Dean, y los ojos se vuelven negros.

- Genial. – sonríe Sam antes de enfrascarse en una pelea con el demonio mientras Dean corre al Impala que menos mal y no esta a kilómetros, solo se detiene un momento cuando llega a este y eso es por que no quiere ensuciar la carrocería, además quien le dijo a el que se confiara, diciendo una tontería como _"Sam solo vamos a rociar su [...] por todo un pantano de mas [...] que mas da si nos llevamos las armas…vamos mueve tu culo, quiero dormir"_

Todo sea dicho, esto lo dijo dos minutos antes de patinar por el "pantano de [...]" y caer dentro, para que luego Sam no le quisiera ayudar por que para su hermanito menor era demasiado gracioso ver a su hermano mayor luchar por su vida con unas algas.

_"Sam no seas marica ayúdame…- grito mientras forcejeaba para salir. Pero para Sam eso era una oportunidad muy única, el tener a su hermano así, después de tanto tiempo"_

- ¡Sam! – grita antes de encajar el cuchillo en el hombre poseído quien no se salva como siempre.

- Ya podías haber venido mas rápido. – reclama Sam, con una cortada que le llega de un extremo a otro del brazo.

- Vamos…debemos ir al hospital.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – dice, como si no se estuviera desangrando por un costado mientras camina con dificulta hacia el auto.

- Nada de noes, vamos por que yo lo digo.- dice con tono autoritario cuando Sam esta abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

- No me des esa mierda. – casi ruge Sam, cerrando de vuelta la puerta, azotándola bajo la mirada ya furiosa de Dean.

- ¿Qué mierda? – pregunta, como si el muy bastardo no supiera.

- ¡Esa mierda! ¡Toda esa mierdad de "hermano mayor" y "por que yo lo digo"!, pensé que habíamos tenido un acuerdo. – grita, sosteniéndose el brazo para que no siga sangrando.

- ¿asi que solo tengo que soportarte como eres Sam? ¿Aguantarme cada malcriadez con la que me salgas? Dame algo de crédito aquí, después de todo fui yo quien tuvo que aguantar tu culo desalmado estos meses. – le grita de vuelta, acercándose peligrosamente a el.

Sam hace una mueca de dolor, no por el brazo, ni por la herida en la frente ni el dolor de sus resentidas piernas. Lo hace por que le duele, le duele lo que sea que el le haya hecho a su hermano, y le asusta.

- Dean… - dice, bajito herido, como un cachorrito. – Sabes…

- No lo digas. – Dean extiende una mano hacia el deteniéndolo. – Vamos. – con la otra mano acaricia la curva de su cintura, es un extraño movimiento para Dean, pero Sam no se queja, las manos de su hermano se sienten bien contra el. – Sube al auto.

Sam asiente.

Esta vez Dean ha ganado.

* * *

El hospital esta bastante vacio, y Dean se encuentra con Cribbs un cazador conocido de Bobby que se ofrece a cuidar de Sam mientras Dean se da una larga ducha, muy larga, al menos una hora. Se restriega bien la piel hasta que esta brillante como un bebe, y por que no usar las cremas de mierda que usa Sam, y joder se siente bien, refrescante contra su piel, y deben de tener algún tipo de hormona marica por que termina masturbándose rápido y con fuerza corriéndose sobre la pared blanca curtida de la ducha, el orgasmo es bueno pero mejor es cuando se echa esa cosa que tiene por nombre "exfoliante" ni siquiera sabe que es, pero contra su cuerpo se siente bien.

Se viste un poco mareado por las sensaciones y se dirige al hospital manejando a su nena mientras piensa que necesita encerarla pronto, tal y como se ha "encerado" el mismo.

Estaciona el auto en el hospital y baja con lentitud, sonriéndole pícaro a varias mujeres que se cruzan en su camino. Llega hasta la entrada del hospital y ahí esta la misma recepcionista que antes a conquistado asi oliera como una cloaca.

- Hey preciosa. – saluda apoyándose en la recepción. – Vengo por mi compañero.

La chica se moja entre sus piernas con solo escuchar su voz ronca y seductora, y se relame los labios para obligarse a entender lo que el hombre le ha dicho.

- ¿Te refieres al alto? – pregunta sonriéndole, apoyando mas sus senos en el mostrador para que Dean los roce con sus manos.

- Si el gigantor. – responde, con sus dedos rozando los pezones de la chica que a esas alturas se notan sobre la camisa.

- Pues…el se ha ido hace rato…con el otro hombre…pero tu puedes quedarte conmigo. – ella dice con una voz provocativa, pero los sentidos de Dean ya no están concentrados en cuan suave será ella debajo de la falda, ahora todas y cada una de sus células están fijas en Sam.

- Lo siento cariño, debo buscarlo, es verdaderamente importante para mi… - se acerca a ella y roza su oído. – Pero regresare por ti. – El no sabe que ella acaba de tener un orgasmo con solo esas palabras, pero lo sabría si revisara entre los pliegues de su falda.

Se retira rápidamente, su mano dirigiéndose a su celular, necesita llamar a Sam y verificar que esta bien.

Sam esta lejos de eso.

Continua.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias a tsukinotora por agregar el fic a favoritos**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

* * *

Cuando este tipo le dijo que le llevaría a casa lucia como una buena idea, era una jodida buena idea, Sam estaba contento de no tener que verle el rostro a Dean hasta el motel o aguantar el silencio incomodo en el auto como cada vez que hablaban del infierno.

No era tan así de buena idea, fue una mierda actualmente. Una completa mierda. Su cabeza aun le duele del garrotazo que le dio el tipo en el estacionamiento, antes de meterlo al viejo auto y "secuestrarlo".

No creyó lo que veía hasta que logro reaccionar, era un elfo…o algo parecido. No podía ser un troll, quizás un goblin, los cuales eran elfos corrompidos por la maldad.

- ¿Eres un niño muy obediente Sam? – pregunta la voz melosa del hombre pequeño sus dedos rechonchos acariciando la barbilla de este.

Sam solo mueve su cabeza, asqueado totalmente por la textura asquerosa contra su piel. No puede ver mucho alrededor, solo una cortina negra cubre toda la habitación no permitiéndole ver que hay mas allá.

- Aléjate de mi, tu hijo de perra. – gruño, aun forcejeando contra las ataduras.

- Muy tarde Sammy…

Sam dio una última jalada a la cuerda pero esta solo consiguió que la que retenía su cuello casi le asfixiara.

- No te hieras Sammy…quiero tu cuerpo en perfecto estado para cuando lo diseque… - un largo y asqueroso pedazo de baba cayo sobre el rostro del Winchester, haciéndole torcer su expresión en una mueca de asco absoluto. Odiaba los monstros con fluidos, especialmente los que le caían en el rostro, como aquella vez que esa vieja zombie loca le escupió una cosa que parecía semen en masa en el rostro.

Asqueroso.

* * *

Dean daba vueltas por toda la habitación, mientras esperaba la llamada de Bobby, que hace apenas unos minutos le había informado que su amigo el cazador había desaparecido hace tres meses aproximadamente. Lo que le cayo como una piedra en el estomago, había puesto a Sam en peligro por su estúpida manía de confiar en los amigos de Bobby y solo por joder al pequeño, y…bueno tantas razones, que el mayor Winchester no tiene tiempo para contarlas.

Bobby le llama, suena un poco desesperado y asustado.

- Es un goblin… - le dice, como si creyera que Dean de verdad sabe que mierda es esa.

- Ah…ok… - Dean asiente con una sonrisa, sentándose rápidamente delante de la laptop de Sam.

- No sabes lo que es, ¿verdad? – pregunto Bobby, una mueca de desaprobación en su rostro.

- No. – contesta Dean inmediatamente.

- Es un elfo corrompido por el infierno o en este caso proveniente del purgatorio. Lo matas cortándole la cabeza, no tiene mucha ciencia. – Si, lo dice como si fuera fácil matar al bastardo. – Pero… - Por que siempre ahí uno. – Sera mejor que te apresures, no les gusta conservar victimas…y siempre las disecan rápidamente para apoderarse de su cuerpo humano…así que Sa-

El impala arranca por la vacía carretera, sus frenos rechinando en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando marcas en la carretera que ni la lluvia borrara. Maneja como loco, como un hombre sediento que necesita llegar rápidamente al rio, ya que si no llega este desaparecerá, se secara.

Dean no quiere pensar que pasara si encuentra a su hermano disecado, no quiere hacerlo, no quiere.

* * *

Como siempre, el monstro se sale con la suya, al menos los primeros minutos, golpeando al mayor de los Winchesters, lanzándolo contra la pared y casi degollándolo con una moto sierra, que Dean logra detener disparándole. Pero claro, como siempre, casi siempre, Bobby olvida un detalle…

Las criaturas no andan solas.

No, y son en total cinco, con los que Dean se pelea, degollando al primero, explotando al segundo, y cortándole la cabeza al tercero, los otros dos, por ahora están aturdidos y han huido.

- Putos bichos de mierda… - maldice por lo bajo, antes de resbalarse con la sangre verde que brota de ellos, sangre que apesta a rayos, es como estar en un botadero de basura, aunque le alivia un poco que entre los cinco bichos no este el cuerpo de su hermano.

A lo lejos, gracias a la escasa luz de la luna, puede ver una escalera que da a pisos superiores, lo que quiere decir que allí debe ser donde tienen a Sam, o al menos eso espera.

- ¡Dean!

Genial.

* * *

Dean corre escaleras arribas, resbalando en el primer escalón, gracias a la mierda pegajosa que arruina sus botas, desintegrándolas…espera, desintegrándolas si.

- ¡Oh joder!, ¡No, no, no, no, no! – grita seguidamente, tirándose en la escalera, para quitarse rápidamente las botas de cuero, sus botas favoritas, esas que llevan casi toda su vida con el, que pertenecieron a Jonh, su padre, quien tenia un pie demasiado grande.

Eso causa un desagradable escalofrió en Dean, quien no quiere pensar en eso de que la planta del pie es del mismo tamaño de la polla, por que ese pensamiento de su padre, le lleva directo a Sam, y sus zapatos cuarenta y cinco, y es como que aterrador, por que sus testículos se contraen un poco con el pensamiento de esa polla apresada por esa diminuta tanga.

- Oh por dios…me voy a ir al infierno… - susurra con desagrado, luego hace una mueca de resignación. – otra vez.

Aunque diga eso, su mente no deja de pensar en la forma en que se vera Sam erecto, en tan diminuta tela negra, o marrón, amarilla o lo que sea, menos rosada por que eso seria rayar en lo marica, y convertiría a Dean en un pervertido de nuevo grado, y seguramente terminaría vistiendo a Sam de niña.

- Eso no estaría mal… - susurra para si, poniéndose de pie, una vez ha verificado que la mierda pegajosa de sangre no ha llegado a sus calcetines.

Se pone de pie, y corre escaleras arriba, encontrándose con toda una cámara de tortura, que el mismo Freddy Kruger, Jack el destripador y Saw estuvieran orgullosos, como Dean, que con toda la mierda que ve en su vida, todavía le queda estomago para ver películas de terror en la noche, mientras Sam le mira con reproche desde la cama, cada tres minutos, por que los gritos de los mariquitas de la Tv no le dejan dormir.

Claro, que a Dean, le importa una mierda si Sam no puede dormir, por que el muy mameluco siempre termina enrollado al lado de Dean, viendo la película, y normalmente se quedan hasta que el sol le quita toda la atmosfera macabra a la película.

Es solo ahí cuando Sam apaga la tv y mira a Dean, fijamente por unos minutos, como si meditara sus palabras, y luego le sonríe, rodándolo los ojos y levantándose para irse a dormir.

Y Dean no se puede dar el lujo de perder esa sonrisa, por que Sam lo es todo para el, sin Sam no hay mundo, sin Sam el es nada, por que Sam es el centro de su universo, ese es Sam.

Así que un suspiro sale de sus labios, cuando ve al ángel allí, con expresión grave en su rostro y el cuerpo de Sam entre sus pequeños brazos.

- Pensé que no lo encontrarías a tiempo… - es lo único que da por explicación, colocando a Sam en el suelo, dejando que Dean se acerque a comprobar su estado.

- Pudiste haberme hablado. – le reclama, por que tiene razón, Dean siempre tiene razón.

- Yo…necesito irme, adiós Dean. – Castiel desaparece, dejando al mayor con una sarta nueva de insultos en la boca.

* * *

Le cuesta despertar a Sam una hora, una hora en la que logra bajar al gigantor por la ventana, al menos los primeros centímetros, por que luego Sam se le suelta de las manos, rodando por el techo.

- ¡Sam! – le grita, cuando le no le ve ya, pero tampoco escucha nada caer, lo que debe decir que en algún lado se habrá quedado atorado el imbécil ese.

- Aquí… - le responde, con voz un poco adormilada. - ¿Dónde estas?

- Arriba, no te dejes caer… - le advirtió. – sea donde sea que estés… - murmuro para si mismo, mirando a la vasta oscuridad que parecía absorberles, la luna se había marchado hace rato, y eso le estaba jodiendo, por que no quería dejarse caer, sino sabia donde estaba Sam. – Allí voy… - anuncio, soltándose por el tejado de madera.

Jodida sea su suerte, nada, por que no hay nada, peor que levantarse en medio de una caída en vueltas, por un techo muy mal hecho, que tiene tejas de madera sueltas por todos lados, con clavos mal clavados y con…algo pegajoso y viscoso que Sam no quiere pensar.

Pero como dice el viejo dicho, cuando las cosas van mal, te salen peor, ¿o era la Ley de Murphy?, bueno, Sam sinceramente no tiene tiempo para pensar en ello, por que Dean, su cuerpo musculoso y pecoso, le esta arrastrando techo abajo, cayendo ambos en algo, que por respecto al mundo, Sam no va a mencionar que es.

Ambos vomitan, a lo largo del camino, de vuelta al Impala, Dean vomita mas que Sam, mucho mas, tanto que a su hermano menor le preocupa, mientras caminan por la oscuridad que se ve vagamente iluminada por los faros del auto, que aun ruge encendido.

- No hablemos de esto… - le advierte Dean con voz ronca, inclinándose sobre si mismo para vomitar de nuevo.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – responde Sam, echándose el cabello hacia atrás, apartándolo de la cara, aun pegajoso y húmedo de "eso".

- Voy a morirme…en serio voy a morirme… - musita Dean, subiéndose al auto.

* * *

- ¡Me baño primero! – dicen al unisonó, mirándose con odio al notar lo que el otro a dicho.

- ¡Ni lo piense Sam!

- ¡Ni lo piense Dean!

Dicen de nuevo al unisonó, esta vez causando una risita en Sam que rueda los ojos.

- Juntos. – dice Sam, de la nada, mirando a Dean con sus ojos avellanas, observando con deleite como su hermano pone esa expresión de incredulidad que solamente aumenta la lujuria de todo ser vivo con órgano sexual a su alrededor, plantas incluidas.

- ¿Juntos? - pregunta después de unos segundos.

- Juntos. – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, quitándole mella al asunto. Como si fuera normal que dos hombres adultos, pasados sus treinta, con vello en el cuerpo, bien musculado, pecoso, rubio, jodidamente delicioso y tostado…_ok, Sam, suficiente, eso es una erección lo que tienes entre las piernas, pensando en tu hermano. Vas a ir al infierno._

- ¿Como en juntos, juntos? – pregunta Dean, aun no creyendo lo que su hermano dice.

- ¿Algún problema? – pregunta con sorna, sonriéndole a Dean, que cierra esa pecadora boca, mirándole serio.

- Ninguno. – dice, y Sam no puede creerlo, ¿de verdad su hermano le esta diciendo que si se van a bañar juntos?. La respuesta es no. – Así que por eso me baño primero.

- ¡Dean!

Pero ya el maldito se ha encerrado en el baño.

* * *

Así que Sam esta sentado con sus revistas de casas soñadas entre las manos, bajo la mirada atenta, acusadora, y molesta de su hermano, que le mira desde la cama, con el volumen de la Tv a todo vapor, pero Sam parece no incomodarse, y Dean no puede hacer mas que enterrarse bajo las sabanas suaves y mullidas del hotel.

Un hotel con agua caliente, finalmente, y con sabanas sin bichos, con Tv LED, y comida chatarra de la buena en el refrigerador, para gusto de Dean y desgracia de Sam. Peor lo que a Dean mas le gustaba, era la manera en la que Sam se movía por el, con tanta familiaridad, como si este fuera su entorno.

- Te ves cómodo. – le dijo desde debajo de las sabanas, observándole con curiosidad, y algo ¿de celos?

- Lo estoy, realmente. – responde Sam, sin levantar los ojos de su revista.

- ¿Sabes lo patético que te ves con esa revista allí? – le pregunta Dean, mirándole con reproche, mientras sale debajo de las sabanas.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta Sam, esta vez si levantando su mirada a Dean, que se ha sentado en la orilla de la cama.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunta en vez de repetir su pregunta.

- ¿Vas a ir por comida?

- No, voy a hurgar en el refrigerador.

- Te vas a poner gordo.

- Cállate.

* * *

Encuentran una casa, gracias al estúpido catalogo de Sam. Queda en el medio de la nada, Nevada, y al parecer el medio de la nada es un poco…boscoso.

- ¿Seguro que esta es la dirección? – pregunta Dean con ironía, mirando a Sam un poco divertido.

Sam aun tiene la mirada perdida en el bosque frente a ellos, lleno de musgo y arboles gigantes, que prueban claramente que allí nunca ha, ni habrá, una casa, de ningún tipo, y eso a Sam lo decepciona un poco, lo hace sentirse ofendido, ultrajado, furioso.

- Tiene que haber una razón… - murmura bajo su aliento, caminando unos pasos hacia el bosque. - ¿Es eso…sangre?

Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Les toma media hora, para que Sam revise todos los periódicos de la ciudad por su laptop, descubriendo la serie de asesinatos que han ocurrido en esa curva de carretera, al parecer todas sus victimas eran arrastradas al bosque y brutamente despedazadas, sus restos siendo depositados en el rio.

La policía no había podido conseguir nada, absolutamente nada, como era usual en esos casos, que gritaban a leguas que eran sobrenaturales.

- ¿Wendigo? – pregunta Dean, inclinándose hacia dentro del Impala, para ver mejor a la lapto.

- No, no hubiese puesto un aviso en el periódico. – Sam le mira, un poco extrañado por la sugerencia, pero Dean no parece ofenderse.

- Lo se, pero quizás alguien sepa que esta aquí…y trata algo no se.

- ¿una bruja?

- Puede ser, la voz de la persona que llamaste era una mujer, ¿Cierto? – Sam asiente, por que no había pensado en eso, la pista que tenían era la mujer a la que había llamado, y quien tan amablemente le había contestado.

- Ok…llamémosla.

* * *

En la casa, donde Sam ha rastreado la llamada, gracias a sus viejos trucos de informática, ambos caminan cautelosamente, es una casa muy vieja, con el jardín vuelto un desastre, lleno de llantas viejas y lo que parecen ser bolsas de basura y fierro, por no hablar del interior, donde es como si una estampida de elefantes la hubiera recorrido, tres veces.

Sam hace una mueca de incomodidad, resoplando por la nariz y restregándosela a cada momento.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunta Dean exasperado.

- Polvo.

- Niña.

- Puta.

- ¡Hey! Ese es mi insulto…

- No seas…¡Ah!

Una simple pisada en el mal lugar, hace que la madera podrida ceda, llevándose a ambos Winchester tierra abajo, Sam cayendo sobre Dean, sacándole todo el aire a su hermano, que solo da un grito ahogado.

- Joder Sam…levántate… - pide sin aliento, sus manos empujando a su hermano por el torso.

- No puedo…mi pierna, esta atorada en la pared… - se queja Sam, dejando caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Dean, que solo escupe el cabello de Sam que se le mete a la boca. – Dean… - le llama con dolor, y todas las alarmas del mayor de los Winchester se encienden.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta de inmediato.

- Creo que me rompí la pierna…

Jodido sasquastch.

- Esta bien… - le susurra al oído, su mano acariciando los costados de Sam.

- Duele… - se queja, sus manos buscando una manera de sujetarse a las paredes a su alrededor, pero solo consigue que su trasero se aplaste contra la cadera de Dean, y que su pierna duela con el esfuerzo.

- Sam…me la vas a romper… - se queja Dean, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho de Sam, para retenerle allí. – Déjame pensar a mi…

Sam no puede evitar el estremecimiento, que su enloquecido cuerpo le da cuando la voz de Dean resuena en su oído, no solo eso, sino que por primera vez, se da cuenta de cuanto puede sudar en solo unos minutos, y de cuan rápido es capaz de medio erectarse, aunque tenga una pierna rota y la otra encajada en la pared de madera.

- Voy a sentarme…con cuidado y me vas a decir cuando es demasiado…aunque estoy seguro de que puedes tomarlo. – habla, refiriéndose con lo ultimo al dolor, pero Sam no esta pensando en eso, solo piensa en como se siente también que su hermano le maneje así, después de tanto tiempo, necesita un poco de amor.

Rodeado de todo ese polvo y toda esa mierda del infierno, Sam piensa que, si, fue su culpa todo ese desastre en la vida de Dean, fue su culpa que Dean hubiese perdido a su madre y a su padre, y que tenga una vida jodidamente promiscua, es su culpa. Pero Dean, a Dean dejo de importarle hace tiempo eso, a pesar de que se resienta, siempre le perdona.

- Dean…lo siento… - susurro, dejándose manipular, por su hermano.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?... – pregunta Dean, con dificultad, por que cargar a Sam no es nada gracioso, el tipo pesa una tonelada y mas.

- Por…por…por todo lo que hice…soy tan estúpido…siempre debi….

- Shhh…no digas nada, Sam. – esas siempre son sus palabras, cada vez que Sam saca el tema, Dean siempre levanta su mano y dice _"No digas nada"._

Pero, Sam quiere decir algo, quiere hacerlo mejor para ambos, quiere que Dean no se tense cuando escuche el nombre de Ruby, que le mire y le sonria, que bromee, que le ame, como le amaba antes.

- Dean…quiero…

- Sammy…no lo hagas mas difícil…no lo hagas, no quiero hablar de ello. Conformémonos con como esta. – su voz sale seria, dura, contra el corazón de Sam.

- Te amo…

Dena no puede responder a eso, nunca mas. Así que solo se inclina, con incomodidad recorriendo su cuerpo, y abraza mas a Sam.

- Salgamos de aquí…vigila tu pierna.

* * *

No salen, en las siguientes tres horas, aunque al menos Sam logra quitarse el cinturón y hacerse un torniquete, comprobando como su pierna esta realmente rota, no puede moverla y duele como el demonio, por eso Dean no quiere que la mueva mucho, así que intenta cambiar de posición, pero se le esta haciendo difícil.

- Odio esto. – se queja Sam, reposando su cabeza contra el cuello de Dean, que solto sopla su cuello.

- Pareciera que vas a quemarte con tanto sudor y calor. ¿Seguro que esto es normal? – le pregunta, riéndose por lo bajo.

- Lo es…solo que normalmente, no tiendo a andar sentándome en los regazos de otros hombres. – replica, con algo de disgusto, Sam.

- Hey, que yo nunca he tenido un hombre así, si es lo que insinúas. – le reprocha, dándole un golpe en el muslo bueno.

- ¿Ah no?, pensé que habías probado de todo. – es como si hablaran del clima, como si fuera un asunto normal a discutir.

- Dude, nadie me toca sino es mujer. – Dean parece realmente ofendido, las manos que tiene por las caderas de Sam, deslizándose hacia los lados.

- Que delicado.

- No me hagas golpearte. – amenaza en vano, por que Sam, parece estar pasando por la fase del delirio, con todo ese calor encima. - ¿Q-Que diablos crees que haces? – e reclama al oído.

- ¿Qué crees tu que hago?

- Tu… ¡Detente Sam! – Dean hace un sonido estrangulado, cuando Sam termina de removerse, quedando ambos más cómodos en esa posición, que no solo deja su polla en toda la raja del trasero de Sam, al que parece ser se le han bajado los pantalones, sino que también el cuello de Sam queda a su alcance. – ¿Es…es eso colonia?

Aparentemente lo es, por el carraspeo incomodo de Sam.

- Oh, por el amor a…joder Sam…¿Cómo…? – ni siquiera tiene el valor para terminar esa pregunta, solo niega con la cabeza

- Solo me gusta…es solo agua…

- ¿De rosas? – pregunta Dean, casi como una exigencia.

- De lirios…

- Mierda…

- No seas tan llorica… - Sam le gruñe, removiéndose, pero esta vez nota algo extraño. – ¿Es eso una linterna…? – quizás no. – Oh no…por favor, dime que es una linterna.

- ¡Es tu culpa! – Dean le grita, al oído para mas dolor. – Tu eres quien…se estaba removiendo todo…

- Oh dios… yo…no se que decir…

- ¡No digas nada!

- ok…

No dice nada, en los próximos veinte segundos, donde una idea, de por mas pervertida, es sucia, se le viene a la cabeza, haciéndolo sonreírse. Mueve sus caderas, escuchando el sonido ahogado que hace Dean, así que las mueve de nuevo, y joder como le duele la pierna y como le marea el olor, pero que su hermano este respirándole contra la nuca, y que sus labios rocen la delicada piel de su cuello, esta ayudando demasiado con el dolor.

- Sam…detén esto… - detenme a mi. – nosotros…

- déjate llevar…no hay razón, por la que alguien deba saberlo…

Y aunque Dean no esta del todo convencido, esta de acuerdo con Sam, quiero venirse, y ahora mas que nunca quiere hacerlo, quiere ver los pantalones de su hermano manchados, manchados en su semen, pero le asusta demasiado.

- Salgamos de aquí.


	4. Chapter 4

**Parte Cuatro**

* * *

Les toma un día y medio salir, y para cuando lo han hecho, Sam no puede aguantar las lagrimas, su pierna le esta matando, y salir del maldito agujero solo le ha roto en dos el pedazo que se ha quebrado al principio, Sam comienza a sentir ese mal pánico que te da, cuando comienzas a pensar que no podrás caminar nunca mas.

Dean lo carga hasta el impala, sintiendo como si una hernia se formara en su fuerte espalda, de llevar el peso de su para nada hermano menor; tratando de ser fuerte y no largarse a llorar también, por la forma en la que Sam solloza.

Con casi treinta años debería estar prohibido llorar así, ¡debería estarlo!; y joder Dean podrá reírse de el todo lo que quiera, pero la pierna le duele, y la posibilidad de que la pierda es muy alta.

Le recuesta en el asiento trasero, dejando que el Winchester con madera de Campbell solloce allí, en su oreja prácticamente, una tortura muda para que se apresure al hospital, que no esta a nada menos que dos horas de donde sea que estén.

Wisconsin es un estado grande, lleno de más hospitales de los que te imaginas; y Dean no duda a usar al señor "Notwizki", para pagar el tratamiento de Sam y la operación a la que le someten.

Parece un perro rondando la sala de emergencias, ni siquiera le importa que Sam no camine de nuevo, eso es lo ultimó que pasa por su mente, que ahora se centra en el hecho de que un demonio, bruja, imbecil entrometido, se meta en esa sala y acabe lo que le ha tomado treinta años construir, cuidar, cambiar pañales, limpiarle las lagrimas e incluso el culo, de la buena manera, que era solo un bebe.

Bobby llega unas horas mas tarde, y con expresión preocupada palmea la espalda de Dean, que solo asiente, tratando de mantenerse fuerte, pero el cansancio, pese al fuerte olor a moho de su cuerpo, le vence, y no tarda en quedarse dormido en esas incomodas sillas blancas de hospital, con un hilillo de saliva saliendo de su boca y sus dedos llenos de tierra.

Como si Bobby fuera su padre y se sintiera seguro con el alrededor, duerme todo el rato que dura la operación; sin notar como varias enfermeras se acercan a el a acomodarle la chaqueta sobre los hombros, bajo la mirada complacida de Bobby, que no pierde de vista a ambos Winchester.

* * *

Para cuando se despierta, Bobby le esta zarandeado, con buenas noticias y la mano callosa sobre su hombro.

- Chico…tu hermano ha despertado, va a caminar.

Son cinco minutos los que le toma desperezarse y enfocar a Sam, que tiene en sus manos una de esas revistas que ponen en la sala de espera, es solo allí cuando Dean nota que le han subido a una camilla y de que esta en ropa de hospital.

- ¡Mira Dean! – exclama Sam, señalando la revista con esa sonrisa de niño de cinco años al que le han dado un DS, aunque Dean no tenga idea de que sea eso; solo recuerda como Sam se ha quedado embobado con una publicidad en la televisión, susurrando por lo bajo algo que Dean entendió como "Mierd…quiero uno".

Dean observa la revista por unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño mientras ve lo que muestra en el dichoso papel, que Sam sacude frente a sus ojos.

- A Bobby le encanto la idea de la casa, y dice que nos va a conseguir esta casa, tiene Jacuzzy. – lo dice como una ama de casa que se ha ganado un viaje al caribe.

- ¿Y? – pregunta Dean, casi ganándose una bofetada de parte de Bobby, que no solo le mira con reproche sino que le saca el dedo corazón detrás de Sam. – Ok… ¿entonces será allí donde vivamos?, eso es genial Sam.

Bobby asiente, feliz por el resultado que ha logrado.

- Buen chicos, hablare con Melissa, espero se decidan… - le da una mirada de advertencia, amenazante, a Dean que solo se encoge de hombros y mira a Sam.

- ¿Y?

- Cállate Dean.

* * *

Tres semanas después, Sam aun no camina, pero se queja como una mula insoportable, y Dean se jala su corto cabello, exasperado por que el mocoso se calle de una vez, ni cuando era niño balbuceaba tanta basura.

Solo que ahora es mas doloroso para Dena, por que Sam parece no tener otro tma de conversación que muebles, de toda clase, parasentarse, de cocina, de las habitaciones, camas, sillones, la cosa que sujeta el papel de baño, joder, que Dean no sabe ni como se llama.

Es horrible.

Una tortura que le aprieta el cuello al Winchester. Pero esa tortura no supera a la otra tortura a la que es sometido.

- Pero quiero ponérmela… - se queja Sam, mirando de reojo la ropa interior blanca que reposa sobre la cama, luce tan impecablemente apretada que Dean no quiere pensar en como apretara esa cadera, o otras partes que si pasan por su mente en estos momentos va a gritar y a pegarse un tiro.

- ¡Dije que no! ¡No tienes siete! – Le espeta, tomando los boxers de la mesita de noche y inclinándose a los pies de Samuel, quien le ve entrecerrando los ojos; se esta enfureciendo, y a Dean le vale mierda, por que el esta furioso desde que ha tenido que ayudar a su hermano a ponerse su ropa interior.

Es humillante, en algún punto que Dean no quiere ver, y joder, Sam tiene treinta años, no esta como para que Dean, su hermano (el mayor por cierto), le ponga ropa interior.

¡Por dios que son hombres!

- Vete. – la voz de Sam es gruesa y directa, y Dean no hace mas que rodar los ojos y arrojarle el boxer por la cara.

- Haz lo que quieras mujercita. – le gruñe, dándose la vuelta para meterse al baño y ducharse, esta aun empapado de ayudar a Sam a bañarse.

- Estupido… - es casi un susurro, pero a Dean se le erizan los vellos de la espalda, al escuchar la voz rota de su hermano.

Se voltea con prudencia en cada poro de su cuerpo, temiendo lo que va a encontrarse, y si es lo que ha imaginado; allí esta Sam, no ese Sam que bebía sangre de demonio, ni que trato de matar a Lilith, ni siquiera el Sam que trato de remendar la muerte de su padre, ni el que lloro la muerte de Jessica, tampoco el Sam, que enloquecido de rabia, hizo mas caótica su estancia en ese loquero donde estaba esa maniática espectro.

No.

No era ninguno de esos Sam.

_Era ese Sam que lloraba por cereales, que extendía su bol por mas, dejando a Dean comiéndose las uñas, ese que soñaba con la universidad, que se dormía en el asiento trasero del Impala, el mismo Sam que se lanzo por el agujero al Infierno con tal de salvarle a el y no a la humanidad._

Y aunque su imagen de héroe quede manchada por el simple hecho de que usa ropa interior femenina, Dean no puede olvidar que es su hermano.

Así que se acerca, arrancando la tanga blanca de la mano de Sam, quien ha estado intentando ponérsela en silencio, y la mete por sus largas piernas, haciendo todo e recorrido hacia arriba, que no es el mismo que con sus mullidos boxers.

- Listo, ahora déjame colocarte los pantalones.

No pregunta, no necesita saber por que lloraba Sam; no es como que importe ahora, que esta en el Impala, con los labios manchados de helado y lleno de comida hasta el mismo tope, que Dean ha encontrado muy alto.

* * *

Viajan a Nueva Inglaterra, en Maryland, con la maleta del Impala entreabierta, cargando el magnifico mueble que Sam ha visto cerca de Delmar; demostrándole a Dean, cuan costoso le va a salir este nuevo viaje con Sam.

Una vida normal.

Castiel tiene la manía de llegar en los momentos mas inadecuados para ambos Winchester, incluso hay veces que llama a Dean cuando este esta en el baño con el papel enrollado en la mano.

A Dean le jode, por no hablar de Sam, quien chilla como nena cuando el ángel se aparece en medio de la carretera, y Dean casi lo atropella, en serio que lo mata, al Impala no a Cas, quien ni se molesta en quitarse.

Y luego les dice, con sus ojitos azules llenos de inocencia que Dean le quiere quitar a golpes y Sam a bofetadas.

- Lo siento, me aparecí donde no debía.

_Como si fuera el puto Harry Potter para aparecerse._

Se gana un golpe inútil de Dean, que le rompe dos dedos al Winchester, y le hace gemir de dolor mientras se dobla en dos; bajo la mirada divertida de Sam, quien no se ha bajado del auto por obvias razones motoras.

Cas, o Cassie, Castiel, ángel de los cojones, les acompaña a la nueva casa, un poco menos estresados de lo que se le ve últimamente, con toda esa masacre entre ángeles, incluso se recuesta del asiento del Impala y se queda con su mirada perdida en alguna parte de la nuca de Sam, quien le ve por el retrovisor, sin notar la mirada que Dean le da.

Si alguno de los tres leyera mentes, no todo seria tan confuso, Sam, como el buen hermano menor que es, siempre ha sido muy celoso con Dean, y ahora que por fin le ha recuperado, que al fin ha logrado dejarle en claro a Dean que quiere algo mas; las ganas de alejar al ángel del cuerpo del Winchester rubio son casi intolerables.

Dean por su parte, le importan ambos sujetos, uno mas que el otro por supuesto, pero ambos como familia, nada fuer de eso, aunque tenga pensamientos incestuosos y lujuriosos sobre Sam y Cas, respectivamente.

Cas, como buen observador que es, sabe que Dean esta tan cerca de el como de lejos, y sabe que Sam, Sammy, Samuel no le quiere cerca de su hermano en ese sentido; aun no entiende muy bien esa parte, pero esta seguro que tiene algo que ver con como se siente el cuando ve a Dean con una mujer.

La casa es gigante, y Sam se muere por verla, pero aun les queda un motel mas antes de llegar, cerca de Nueva Inglaterra, Castiel se ha ofrecido a llevarlos, pero Sam se ha negado en redondo, y Dean también; así que ambos deciden descansar en el Chesire Hotel, al que Dean hace una tonta referencia con Alicia en el país de la maravilla, haciendo reír a Sam y fruncir el ceño a Cas.

- Alicia es una de mis hermanas. – anuncia Cas, cuando Dean esta ayudando a Sam a recostarse.

- Cas, no te ofendas pero odio a todos tus hermanos. – declaro Dean, sentándose a la orilla de su cama para quitarse las botas.

Castiel se ríe, una risa suave que sorprende a ambos hermanos.

- ¿Puedo mirarles dormir? – pregunta de la nada, mirando a ambos hermanos.

-¿Cómo nuestro ángel de la guarda? – replica en broma Dean, metiéndose debajo de las sabanas.

- Esta bien. – responde Sam, lanzándole la camisa a Dean para que se calle.

* * *

**_Continua._**


End file.
